Jolts
by TheMadnessWithin13
Summary: Jolts Your every day superhero, well sidekick is what everyone liked to call them, but when Kid Flash, Robin, Aqualad, and Jolts decide to take action into their own hands they find themselves a superman clone aka Superboy. who knew one rebellious act could get you your own team.
1. You're serious?

**Man am I excited for this new story, I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do with writing it. I don't own young justice or any of the characters except for Jolts, and her family. Also who is so happy that there is going to be a season three of young justice!**

* * *

 **Central City, Down town**

 **July 4th 11:03 CDT**

* * *

Flipping through the air, I dodged the icicles that came at me. Looks like Captain cold got a new

Girl, Snow Mistress.

"Jolts on your left!" Hollers my mentor and my mom Prism

twisting my body I run full force at Snow and slam her into the ground. Grinning I turn and start walking back towards Prism, in the corner of my eye I could see she was getting back up and with a snap of my fingers I shock her.

"Night, night Snow angel," Laughs Prism rubbing the top of my head.

"Alright can we go now?" I ask pouting

"What's the rush sweetheart, I bet Kid and Flash aren't even done yet," she laughs walking towards our bikes

"Only difference Prism is that I am not as clumsy," I roll my eyes hopping on my bike and heading to my big day.

Beep, beep tapping the button on my bike, "Hey Cupid,"

"Hey sparky, you finish on your end already?" With a deep sigh he asks

"Of course I'll be there in five minutes," grinning from ear to ear push on the throttle

* * *

 _ **Washington Dc**_

 _ **July 4th 14:00 EDT**_

* * *

"Is that batman?"

"I see Flash and Flash Jr.,"

"His name is speedy Duh,"

"Speedy's Green Arrow's sidekick,"

"Well that makes no sense,"

"Oh my god Prism and Jolts are here,"

"Jolts looks smoking' in her outfit,"

I rolled my eyes did they have anything else to say? or know that I'm only a thirteen year old girl?

"Ready to see the inner sanctum?" asked GA

"Born that way," says Roy

"I'm glad we're all here," says Aqualad

"Have all five sidekicks been in the same place and same time?" asked KF

"Don't call us sidekicks…not after today," growls Speedy

"Oh cool it Cupid, it's just crazy," I laughed smacking him in the arm which he gives me a glare

"Sorry just over whelmed," Wally apologies

"Your over whelmed, freeze is under whelmed why isn't anyone just whelmed?" asked Rob

We all looked up and there was the reason why we're over whelmed like serious. Martian man hunter and Red Tornado came out to greet us.

"Welcome Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash and Jolts," he says

I grinning, looked over to see Rob and KF bump fist.

"Make yourself at home," says Flash with a big grin on his face

"Just don't break anything," winks Prism

Kid flash and Rob jumped into the chairs as I sat in between them on the arms of the chairs. Stretching my arms as the boys looked around in awe, I heard speedy getting angry.

"Their treating us like kids, like sidekicks, we deserve better than this" growls Roy

I looked to Robin and then at Kid Flash, wondering what they were thinking.

"You're kidding right?" he asked

I sighed and leaned back looking at my mom as she looked back at me, her face said it all. He was just making it worse than it already was.

"I thought step one was taking a tour of the HQ," says Wally

"The hall isn't the leagues real HQ, I bet they never told you it was just for the tourist and a pit stop for the one in space!" he states

I looked over at my mom and she looked down and just like that Speedy left us, left the gig.

"Roy," I whispered staring at where he left

I watched as the league members talked to superman on the screen, I felt Wally put his hand on my shoulder. looking into his green eyes, I give a small smile in return.

"Stay put," says Batman turning to look at us

"What? Why?" Rob asks walking towards Bats

"This is a league mission," says Aquaman

"You're not trained," says Flash

"Since when?" asked Wally voice slightly cracking

"He means for this team guys," says Prism trying to lighten the mood

"There will be other missions," says Aquaman

"For now stay put," says Batman with the batglare

I stared as my mom walked through with the rest of the league, when we're ready to work on that team, when would that be?

"When we're ready? When are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like, like Sidekicks," growls Wally throwing his arms up

"My mentor, my king, my friend I thought he trusted me?" says Aqualad

"Trust us? they don't even trust us even with the basics, they have a HQ in space," yells Wally

"Wally calm down, what else aren't they telling us?" I asked turning towards Robin

"I got a question why didn't we leave with Speedy," asked Rob seeming a bit upset

"What is project Cadmus?" asked Aqualad

"Don't know but I can find out," Rob smirks walking to the computer

"Access denied," says the computer

"Wanna bet?" asked Rob

"Woah, how are you doing that?" asked Wally

"Come on Walls, its Robin we're talking about he hacks everything," bumping his shoulder I roll my eyes

"Same system as the Bat cave," he smirks when he gets in

I leaned on Wally as Rob told us about Cadmus, "If batman's suspicious maybe we should solve it before they do," says Robin

"Solve the case before them, it would be poetic justice," says Aqualad

"Hey their all about the justice," laughed robin

"But they said stay put," sighs Aqualad

"From the plotting out the sun mission not this," robin smirks

"Wait are you going to Cadmus, because if you're going then I'm going," says kid with a smirk

"If you two are going, then I have to go," I laughed bumping fist with them

"Just like that we're a team on a mission?" Aqualad asks

"We didn't come for a play date," rob says with a smirk

* * *

As we get there I see Kid running fast saving the scientist but slipping trying to get himself up, falling but catching the window.

"Man," I whined "That is so uncool of him,"

"It's what's his name Flash Boy," yells the fireman

"It's Kid Flash," he yells back

"It really isn't that hard to remember," I mutter climbing up on the side of the building

"So smooth," says Rob

"Does he always have to run ahead?" asked Aqualad

Jumping from one building to the one on fire, grabbing Wally's hand I start to pull him up when Robin comes to help.

"Can't you keep out of trouble for two seconds?" I asked putting my hands on my hips

"Sorry Short Stack someone has to be the hero," he smirks

"Call me Short Stack one more time," I growled stepping foward

He laughed and nudged me to follow him to look around as Aqualad came through. We heard something from where Aqualad was, I looked over to the elevator.

"Elevators should be locked down," says KF

"Well this one ain't," I muttered

Robin ran forward and did his mumbo jumbo with hacking, "this is wrong," he states

"This is a high speed express elevator, it doesn't belong in a two story building," he says

"Neither does what I saw," says Aqualad

We walked forward and Aqualad opened the elevator I looked down, ya defiantly an express elevator. Rob shot his rope up and it latched to the ceiling we followed after him. On the way down I almost slipped of of the rope if it wasn't for Kid and Aqualad. I looked up at them with wide eyes. I crawled up by Kid and he pulled me to his chest, I felt my face heat and my heart starts to race, shaking my head I push off of him.

"By pass security now," says robin

We get through and kid takes off running again, "KF wait a minute," I yelled

"Man he does not listen," I muttered running after but stopped to see these big weird alien things. Kid backed up and looked at them with us. Getting through another door my hands started to shock and have little lightning bolts come out. I pulled out gloves from my back pocket, they are to block out any miss shock i might have.

"Woah I am officially whelmed," says Rob

"This is how they hide this massive facility from the world, the real Cadmus isn't on the grid they generate their own power with these… things. Must be what their bread for" says KF

"Ya well whatever they are their making my powers freak out right now," I mutter holding my hands to my chest.

I looked up and saw the look in Kid's eyes with concern, Robin was telling us about these genomorphs and that they are a living weapon, so they were making an army.

"Don't move," says a gruff voice

We turn to see Guardian and those weird creatures.

"Wait Robin, Aqualad, Kid flash, Jolts?" he asked

"Least they got your name right," joked Robin trying to hack this KR thing

"I know you, Guardian a hero," says Aqualad

"I do my best," he states

"Then what are you doing here?" he asked

"I'm chief of security, your trespassing but we can call the justice league and figure this out," he says

"You think the leagues going to approve of you making weapons?" Kid asked

"Weapons what are you…What have I…Ugh my head…take them down hard now," he struggles to say it seems like that thing is controlling him.

Robin throws a smoke bomb down and these things come through and start attacking us. I went to send shock waves but forgot about my gloves, I heard a growl and looked up to see it in front of me. It brought it's claws up and got my arm making me stumble a bit, I growl running at it I punch one in the face making it fly. Slipping my gloves into my pocket, I turn and shock another one. As one goes down another jumps in front of me, I back flip away from it when Kid snatches me up and takes a run for it.

"Way to be a team player ROB," growls Kid stopping beside him

"Weren't you guys right behind me?" he asked still hacking with a grin on his face

"No," I state sliding down holding my arm

We got into the elevator and started going down, down? I have no clue we needed to go up.

"We're headed down?" I asked

"Dude out is up," states Wally

"Excuse me Project Kr is on level 52," says Rob

"This is out of control perhaps, perhaps we should call the league," says Aqualad

"Well we're here now no turning back," I said running out after Rob

"Well which way bizarre looking hallway one or bizarre looking hallway two?" Rob asks

Wally runs ahead of us knocking over a scientist in the process, picking a tank up he puts between the doors to keep it open, "Come on guys!" he yells

Running we get inside and Aqualad kicks the tank out of the way, and the doors lock.

"Uh guys you might want to see this," says Kid pushing a button to bring up the lights more.

Robin hacks telling us about Superboy being a clone of Superman, DNA stolen from him. We tried contacting the league but we were into deep literally, we decided we should let him free and let him live a life like us. He opened his eyes and launched himself on top of Aqualad and went flying. We ran over and tried to get him off but he knocked Kid through some glass knocking him out on the ground. Rob got him with a smoking bomb and kicked him back, he started to get up and Rob used his Taser but it didn't work so I helped out shocking him more. he growled snapping towards me and tackles me to the ground.

He was getting a couple of good shots in when my eyes glowed and knocked him off of me with my energy waves. Rob tried to attack again but he got knocked down and Superboy put his foot on him cutting off his air circulation.

"Hey," I growled

He looked at me and Aqualad getting off of Robin. Aqualad takes a hit at Superboy, as I ran to Robin's side. I turned to see Aqualad getting his butt kicked, and knocking him out in the process. My eyes went wide I was the only one left a 5 foot girl against this big hunk of a boy.

"Hold on Supey we're trying to free you, save you from being a slave," I tried to say as I stepped back from him

He growled and knocked me to the ground punching me a couple more times and sent me flying into the wall, everything went pitch black after that.

* * *

I started to come to when there was a voice in my head, I snapped my eyes opened and looked to my left to see Robin and my right to see Kid. I looked forward to see Superboy looking at us more like glaring but whatever.

"What…What do you want?" growled Kid "Quit staring you're creeping me out,"

"Uh Kf how about we not tick off the guy who can fry us with a look," says Rob

"We free you and you turn on us how's that for," growl Kid

"Kid come on," I squeaked

"I believe our friend wasn't in charge of his actions," says Aqualad

"what if I, What if I," he stopped

"He can talk?" asked Kf

"Yes he can," he growls

We all look at him like seriously, you had and go and say that.

"What it's not like I called him an it," he states.

I listened as they talked to Superboy, my vision was blurry in one eye probably from getting punched, I sighed and looked up at the shackles on my wrist. I wonder if I could, possibly unlock them with my powers.

"We can show you the sun," says rob

"Uh I'm pretty sure it's after midnight, but we can show you the moon," says Wally

"We can show you, introduce you to Superman," says Aqualad

"No they can't, they'll be otherwise occupied, Activate the cloning process," states the scientist

"Pass Bat cave is crowded enough," says Rob

"Ya and I don't need any more robins and Kid Flash's running around," I state eyes narrowing

"And get the weapon back in its pod," he growled

"Hey why does he get to call Supey an it?" asked Wally

"Help us?" asked Aqualad

Things came out and started to electrocute us, my powers shocking it back trying to protect me but not failing. Feeling the needles dig deeper I scream louder. Superboy came back and saved us or at least I hope that's what he was doing. I was breathing heavily as I felt my tear in my eyes, but I held them back.

"Are you here to help us or fry us?" asked Kf

"Seeing as I don't have heat vision so I get help," he state

Robin got out of the pod by himself, rubbing his wrist.

"Ugh finally, Lucky Batman isn't here he would have my head for taking so long," he groans

"Seriously that's what you're worried about? The whole league will have our heads!' yells wally

I felt sparks shoot through my hands and the next thing I know I falling from the pod and land in Rob's arms. I blinked and smiled as he caught me.

"My hero," I muttered before standing up while they get the others out.

We ran for the exit but stopped when robin was going to blow up the pods, and our DNA.

"That guy is not whelmed, not whelmed at all," states Robin throwing his birdarangs

"What's with you and this Whelmed thing?" asked Kid

We kept on running but stopped when more of those genomorphs came from behind and in front nowhere to go. Are only chance was to get around them and that's what we just did and kept on running trying to get out of here. We got to the elevator and Kid grabbed me and jumped to the other side of the elevator, Superboy grabbed Aqualad and flew well actually jumped. We had to get off at where we were or we would be crushed. We got through and kept on running, Superboy telling us where to go but led us to a dead end not good.

"Great job Supey are you trying to get us repodded?" asked Kid

"Hey lighten up bro," I state putting my hand on Wally's chest

"No I don't understand," says Supey

"Don't apologies this is perfect," smiles Robin

We looked up to the vent right in front of us, we crawled through and went down through another hallway. I watched as Robin was doing something on his computer.

"I hacked the motion sensors," grins Rob

"Sweet," says Kid

"There are still plenty of them between us and them," says rob

"Ya but I finally got room to move," says Kid pulling down his goggles and took off running.

We ran behind him as he cleared the path for us, man I loved this man sometimes… did I say love I mean... Nevermind. As we got out the alarms went off and I saw Kid run into the door and slam to the ground.

"We're cut off from the street," says Aqualad

"Thanks my head hadn't notice," he grumbles

"Awe do I need to kiss it better?" I said jokingly

"Anything from you beautiful," he states but goes wide eyed

I did the same thing, that's the first time he has ever said that, let alone do that. We went through a door but got stopped by every genomorph around, oh shit. Their horns started to glow and everything went black again. I started to come too, and looked around we weren't killed or anything. I held my head as it pounded, almost like it was going to explode. The scientist was back and he drank some liquid and turned into an ugly creature.

"Oh shit," I mumbled

He took out Guardian and grabbed Superboy and went up through the ceiling

"Well that's one way up," says Robin shooting his grabbling hook

Kid grabbed on to Rob and went up as Aqualad helped me and we went up. We got up and Superboy was thrown at us, knocking us down to the ground we got up and looked at each other before going to attack blockbuster. Kid slid under him and pushed up when Supey and Aqualad punched him backwards.

"Learned that one in kindergarten," states Kid

"Ya on Billy White," I said running up to him

He smiled at me as I remembered the story he once told me. I took off and knocked into Blockbuster but he grabbed me and squeezed me between his arms. I yelped as I felt things cracking or on the verge too. He threw me into Kid and I helped him up again and charged at him one more time. Kid ran fast but got knocked into Aqualad both of them going down and there I was again in front of a big guy on my own. "Alright big boy let's dance," I growl running at him slipping under his feet and punching his back, making him stumble. He turns and slams me down to the ground.

"Hey over here ugly," says Robin knocking him down, and helping me up as he attacked Aqualad

"Of course," he says getting an idea

I looked up at him as he pulled up a screen of the pillars, one being knocked down.

"Kf get over here," he yells

We looked at the screen and then at each other, I smirked and ran at the man kicking him the face making him stagger back as kid came bowling in getting his face and actually probably got his nose. Blockbuster ran after him and punched a pillar and part of hit kid in the back knocking him down. He rolled out of the way but got punch in the side of the ribs and sent flying, he went to hit him again but I popped out of nowhere and knocked him back into a pillar and it broke. I ran over to where Aqualad was as he put water on the ground I was in front of him with my hands on the water waiting for the right time.

Kid came splashing down it and moved as blockbuster got in the way and I sent my electric bolts out electrocuting him. Robins bombs went off sending the ceiling crumbling down on us as we ran, I looked up to see one about to land on top of but kid grabbed me as Superboy grabbed us. Superboy got the rubble off of us as we rose up, my whole body ached.

"We did it," says Aqualad

"Was there any doubt?" asked Rob high fiving Kid but flinching at their sides.

"See the moon," says Kid flash

"And superman man we're great," I grinned but stopped when all the justice league came.

Superboy walked forward to show Superman but he didn't look happy at all, I looked over in my mom's direction and she looked at me with anger in her eyes.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Batman

"He doesn't like to be called an it," says Kid

"I'm superman's clone," he states

"Start talking," glares Batman

I walked off to mom as she sternly looked at me, but as I got closer she held me tightly.

"I thought I was going to lose you, what were you thinking?" she asked

"I was thinking I wasn't going to let my best friends go on a mission without me, we stick together like a family," I said pulling back.

"Alright, well I have to go talk to the big guys go back to your team," she says with a smile

"Thanks mom," I smiled

"How much trouble?" asked Kid?

"None actually, that I know of," I said helping Kid stand straight

"Seriously I know I won't be going on any missions soon," says Kid

"Ya I know," I mumbled

"Your mom seems nice," says Supes

"Thanks, she's the best," I looked down smiling

"You do look like her a lot," says Aqualad

"She didn't use to," says Kid

"Kid," I growled punching his arm

"Oops," he laughed

"Cadmus will be investigated all 52 floors, but let's make one thing,"

'You should have called," says Barry aka The Flash

"And results aside we are not happy, hacked justice league system, disobeyed orders, and endangered lives, you will not be doing this again," says Batman

"Ya uh no," I stepped forward

"Jolts!" says my mom sternly

"I am sorry but we will," says Aqualad stepping forward as well hand on my shoulder

"Aqualad stand down," says his mentor

"Apologies my king but no," he states

"If this is about your treatment at the hall, the four…The five of us and it's not," Kid interrupts is uncle

"Batman we're ready to use what you taught us, or why teach us at all?" asked Robin

"Why let them tell us what to do, it's simple get on board or get out of the way," says Supes

* * *

I got home that night and there was yelling going on through my house, I leaned on the hallway wall, listening.

"She's a thirteen year old girl, she shouldn't be coming home with a broken cheek bone and a black eye plus injured ribs," yells my dad

"She's ready, been doing this as long as Wally," she states

"This is not about him, she should be normal not like this," he yells

"She's aloud to make her own decisions Daniel," she yells

"No she needs guidance," he yells

I had enough and went to my room as my phone went off, I looked to see Wally.

"Hey," I said softly

"Hey how are you doing?" he asked

"Ok, my dad and mom are fighting at the moment about me," I sighed

"Ya my dad's not that happy either," he mumbled "but they like Supes,"

"Well there's a plus side to something," I mumbled

"Ya I guess there is, now we wait for four days for an answer from Batman," he says

"Ya, hey look I'm going to go to bed, talk to you later and tell Supes I said goodnight," I said before hanging up before giving him a chance to speak.

My door slammed open and mom walked and shut it behind her and locked it, she had Stephan in her arms. She laid down on the bed with me and him and closed her eyes, guess everything isn't great.


	2. Today's the day

_**Hey guys so I decided to do this story, I don't own young justice or any of the characters that are in it except for the ones you don't know and aren't in the comics. Most of this will be in Vivi's pov but it will change to others if I see fit. I hope you all enjoy this story and don't forget to review when you're done just please no hating.**_

* * *

 **VIVI'S POV**

I turned over in the bed and looked at the clock to see it said nine am, I yawned and got out of bed. Slipping on an oversized V-neck shirt that belonged to Wally and a pair of shorts, I pulled my bright light brown hair up into a messy pony, walking down the stairs I smelt breakfast.

"Morning kid," says Barry

"Morning Barry, Iris," I muttered taking a seat

"Don't worry Viv, Bats will be ready in four days and you only have two days left until then," he says

"Ya but in two days I have to go back to my house," I sighed

I put my head on the table, thinking back to two days ago.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

" _You hear me, you are done with the hero business I could take seeing your mother come home like this but not you!" my dad yells_

 _"Oh please this is nothing, I will not quit my job, this is my life I chose what I'm going to do with it!" I yelled back the lights flickering in the house_

" _Your job? Your Thirteen not Eighteen!" he growls_

 _"Ya well someone has to make sure the world is a better place and that's what my team and I can do," I snapped_

" _Daniel come on it's a hero gig she'll have people watching her back," says Mom_

 _"Oh like she did last night?" he asked_

" _We protected each other," I stated my eyes narrowed_

 _"You're done, no more," he growls_

" _You're not my real dad, so leave me alone!" I screamed_

 _SLAP! I stood there stunned at my father, my cheek stinging. I felt tears coming but I hold them back._

 _"How dare you say that, your real father walked out on you when your mom was pregnant," he screams "Do you really think he would want a selfish little brat like you! You're nothing, your bad luck! We have had to replace every electronic thing in this house because of your powers!"_

" _I'm sorry I didn't chose to have these powers they just came with me! And I love them I'm sorry that I blow things up on accident huh!" I snapped at him_

 _"Daniel calm down now, your scaring Stephan," says mom looking at my little brother from the hallway_

" _Oh shut up!" he screams_

 _Pushing past him I walked up to my room grabbing my duffle bag, and stuffed my hero outfit in there, with the rest of the clothes I would be wearing. Threw my laptop that Batman got me so it wouldn't blow up and my cell phone. I slipped on my shoes and walked out of the house just like that not turning back_

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Everything will be alright, what sucks is that Wally doesn't know any of this because he's grounded," mutters Iris

"I feel bad for him, his dad is over reacting," I sighed "I'm going to go get dressed and take a walk around the city if that's ok?"

"Of course sweetheart, just be careful," says Iris

Getting dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a red tank top I slip on my shoes and headed out. It sucked a lot I missed mom and Stephan, but I knew they were probably at a motel. I yawned and pulled out my cell phone, pushing speed dial number 3.

" **Hello?" asked the male voice**

 **"Hey Dick can you hang out?" I asked**

" **Hey Vi, ya I can why aren't you hanging out with Wally?" he asked**

 **"He's grounded and has to deal with Supes, plus I need to get out of Central," I sighed**

" **Why are you in Central, you're supposed to be in blue valley like Wally?" asked Dick**

 **"I'm staying with Barry and Iris," I muttered**

" **Everything alright?" he asked**

 **"Can you get here so I can tell you?" I asked**

" **Look behind you," he says**

I turned to see him standing there in civvies, bright blue eyes shining at me. I smiled and walked over to him, and hugged him tightly.

"What's going on?" he asked me

I sighed this was going to take a while, we found a bench in the park and I told him everything.

"Man what's gotten into your dad? He was ok with you going out on patrol with your mom and others a while back," he says

"I know I don't know what's going on," I muttered

"Does Wally know?" he asked

"No he got his phone taken away so I couldn't tell him anything," I sighed

shaking my head, I stood up and grabbed Dick's hand towards the ice cream guy. After getting our ice cream we have just been walking around.

"Hey Dick I found Wally," I said

"What, oh hey ya I guess his parents wanted to get Supes some different clothes," he laughs

"Dick, Viv?" asked Wally coming closer

"Hey Walls," I smile

"What you guys doing here?" he asked

"Just hanging out, who's this?" I asked

"Oh this is…err…Brad! Yep this is Brad, uh Brad this is Dick and Viv," he stutters

"Nice to meet you Brad," says Dick trying not to laugh

"Um so ya we have to go talk to you guys later," he says pushing Supes away from us

Dick and I separated and went our different ways back to our homes, I opened the door to see Iris cleaning the kitchen.

"Hey honey how you are doing?" she asked

"Good, ran into Wally and Superboy," I laughed

"Oh,"

"Ya I'm going to lay down for a bit," I muttered walking up the stairs and shut the door. I looked around the room, so this was where Wally stayed if he was visiting. I smiled and laid down on the bed and closed my eyes.

* * *

 **TWO DAYS LATER**

 **Mount Justice**

 **July 8th 08:04 EDT**

* * *

Here I was two days later, wearing a pair of Ray-bans sunglasses, a white tank top and a black cardigan over that, and blue jeans with converse, My hair up in to a hair pony. Batman was telling us since we were determinded to stay together, and have Red tornado and Black canary helping us out.

"Real missions?" asked Dick

"Yes, covert," says Batman

"There's a reason we have these symbols on our chest," says Flash

"The six of you," says Bats

"Cool, wait six?" asked Rob

Batman looked over us, we turned to see a girl whose green walking next to Martian man hunter.

"This is Martian man hunter's niece Miss Martian," says Batman

"Hi," she says

"Finally no more hanging with these losers," I smirked walking forward

"Hey," I hear Kid and Rob say

"I'm liking this gig more every minute," says Kid with a smirk "Uh welcome aboard I'm Kid flash,

That's robin, Aqualad its cool if you forget their…ow!" He says

"Shut it Kf, Hi my name's Jolts," I said smiling

"I'm honored to be included," she states

The boys come up too and rob puts his arm on my shoulder, he turned and looked at Supes

"Hey Superboy come meet Miss M," he says

He walks over and I watched how Miss M's shirt changes and there's a small tinge of pink on her cheeks oh ya there's a crush.

"I like your T-shirt," she says shyly

"Today is the day," says Aqualad

I smirked now here's our real team, now only if we could get Roy to join.


End file.
